The proliferation of online content and resources has led to an attendant increase in online advertising. The difference between an online advertisement and a print or television or billboard ad is that a user may click on an online advertisement and be directed to an advertiser's landing page. This makes online ads an extremely powerful tool because they can allow users to immediately interact with an advertiser and thereby buy goods or services, subscribe to mailing lists, or quickly learn more about products and/or services of interest to them.
The expansion of this online advertising model to mobile devices and internet-capable telephones has extended the reach and impact of advertisers even further. It has also, however, come with a set of problems and concerns that may become especially apparent in the mobile device and mobile telephone realms. One obstacle is that the time interval between user making an ad click and getting to the landing page may be longer than the user can or will wait for a page to load on a mobile device. Since the user has no content to interact with/view, s/he is more likely to leave the page and/or leave the browser entirely when such a delay occurs, resulting in ad/content abandonment.